


失序

by GraceWinter91



Series: 特工、射手和刺客的惊奇故事 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Doctor Who/Avengers Crossover Fusion, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceWinter91/pseuds/GraceWinter91
Summary: 每个故事都有一个开头、一个经过和一个结局。这本应是乐河的结局，直到克林特·巴顿决定在执行消灭她的任务时违背命令。对于一名特工、一名射手还有一名刺客而言，一个巨大、复杂而荒谬的新世界从此拉开了帷幕。





	失序

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out Of Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640551) by [mountain_born](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_born/pseuds/mountain_born). 

> ###### 作者按：
> 
> 我要把所有的赞都献给**like_a_raven**，不仅因为她没有嘲笑我的这个点子，还因为她是一位天才校对，这篇（以及接下来的那些）文章能够变得像模像样很大程度上都要归功于她。

_2005_ _年_ _9_ _月_

有时候，乐河觉得她要跑一辈子了。

在一个深刻的、诗意的、隐喻的层面上，这也可能是真实的。在一个更具体的层面上，自从她与朱利安·门罗——一个正在威尼斯之外崭露头角的黑帮老大——的合作关系于六个月前告吹以来，这绝对成了她生活的真实写照。他曾雇用她杀死他的主要对手，事情一办完，他就迅速对自己的重要性和影响力产生了过度自信。他觉得她应该终生为他卖命。

而就和他这类男人中的大多数一样，他不太能接受别人的拒绝。事实上，他似乎坚持认为这是对他个人的侮辱。

乐河正在狭窄的后街和小巷组成的迷宫中穿行。索非亚市有不少美丽的景点，这块区域并未跻身其中。乐河承认，它甚至可能是全保加利亚最丑陋的地方之一。风化的煤渣砖和木材砌成一排排多层房屋，外墙的涂料早已斑驳褪色。灯罩又旧又脏，以至于灯光十分昏暗。

乐河能听见从她右侧传来主干道两旁俱乐部里的响亮乐声。离会合点只剩几个街区了，要交给客户的优盘正安全地躺在她夹克内侧的拉链口袋中。

她的枪就在伸手可及的皮套里，只是以防万一她又遇上什么麻烦。

乐河皱了皱眉。她还得回一趟意大利，杀了门罗。到目前为止，他的人已经四次追上她了，这还没算另外两次她只比他们早一步离开。这些天来，她回头张望的次数比平时多得多。她一直在越来越频繁地移动位置，只能在飞机上吃饭，抽空打个盹。她能感受到时刻保持警惕给她的身体造成的负担。

更正一下：首先，她要把门罗揍扁，让他说出跟踪她的方法。这个男人算不上什么犯罪大师，他肯定是用了什么把戏才能追踪到她。

然后她会杀了他。

门罗本该明白不要试图逼她成为他手下的道理。乐河的行事风格在这个圈子里并不算什么秘密。她独来独往，不向任何人效忠，也没有接受别人的庇护。门罗把这当成了他对她的优势。乐河知道在门罗和其他人的眼里自己是什么样子：一个非常年轻、非常漂亮、身形不算健壮的女人。乐河极其善于利用这种印象，但当人们试图将它强加在她身上时，它也会变得令人厌烦。

那些人往往会很快发现外表可能是骗人的。如果说乐河可以用一个词来概括，那就是_致命_。人们称她为死神。两年前，在贝尔法斯特那格外血腥的一天过后，她就冠上了这个外号。

真的没有什么比擅长你的工作更棒的了，不是吗？

乐河发现自己进入了一片更开阔的方形区域，两条小巷相交，四幢楼的夹角形成了一个十字路口。她的脚步几乎自动放慢了，她停了一会儿，左肩沉重地靠在墙上。她微微弯下腰，嘴唇紧抿成一条线，抬手压住身体右侧。伤口的抽痛越来越厉害，她觉得她都能感受到衬衣底下辐射出来的热量了。

门罗新近派遣的一支小队在两晚前追上了她。四个男人，其中三个已经死在了这样的一条巷子里。但他们也打中了她好几次。乐河甚至是在回安全屋的半路上才注意到最严重的一道伤口。

一把刀在她的体侧划开了一条长长的口子，就在肋骨下方。伤口很深，一直延伸向她的背部，她需要缝线，但她自己做得很笨拙。她的失血从来没有达到危险水平，但即使她认为已经消毒得很好了，一天后伤口还是开始红肿发痛。疲惫和寒冷已经深入骨髓，而她关节和眼睛后面越来越尖锐的疼痛告诉她，她正面临一次讨厌的感染。她能够拿到的非处方药解决不了她的低烧。乐河不愿去想刀刃上可能沾了哪种毒药。

她现在也真的没有时间去想。

乐河深吸一口气，再次直起身。她只需要干完这单活，交出优盘，然后就可以离开这座城市。如果不是她的客户非得推迟交货日期，她本也不必在这里待这么久。在距这里三小时路程的地方就有一位欠她人情的可靠医生，她可以在那里治疗。

乐河开始穿过昏暗的街口，眼睛和耳朵警惕着可能藏在任何一条小巷中的潜在危险。她一直采取极其谨慎的措施，确保门罗的人今晚没跟着她。

那是她的错，她后来会这么告诉自己。她只注意了地面上的已知威胁，却从未想到有个新玩家可能正从上方跟踪她。

至少直到她几乎已经抵达街口的另一边，面前却飞过一支箭，箭头刺进建筑外墙里的那一刻。

*****

鹰眼正从屋顶上尾随他的目标。

在神盾局的六年中，巴顿消灭过许多危险人物。通常来说，这很简单。不一定轻松，但很简单。找到目标。尾随目标以掌握对方的日常行程。选择最有效的位置。三角测量。考虑风和天气的因素。

然后筑巢，等着目标走入他的视野。

当然，并不总是那么直截了当。神盾局的任务总有一定程度的意外和不可预见性，他必须做好准备，但基本框架都是一样的。

可是这一个？她令他随时保持警觉。

自抵达索非亚以来，他曾多次看到死神。看上去她把自己装扮成了一个正在穷游欧洲的大学生。牛仔裤，T恤衫，头发扎成马尾，随身背着旅行背包。完全无害且低调。

当然了，他可不会上当。他读过档案。

虽然乐河一直待在城市的同一片区域，但在将近一周的时间里，他还是无法锁定她的藏身之处。她的日程显然没有规律，而且只能拥有最低限度的睡眠。

她是无法预测的。

如果他声称他觉得这很无趣，那就是在撒谎了。

*****

_一周前……_

克林特·巴顿此前遇见过接到通知后立即就要去执行任务的状况。这就是神盾局工作的一部分——要能随时响应动员。但这是他第一次在登机时还没有见到任务简报。

接到通知后立刻动身是一回事，在可能毫无准备的情况下前往危险境地又是另一回事了。有些任务前的程序需要遵守，特别当你的负责人是菲尔·科尔森的时候。

在克林特的神盾局职业生涯刚开始时，他笑话过这些程序以及科尔森通常严格执行它们的态度。但是他没过多久就意识到科尔森爱照章办事并不是因为他疯狂地迷恋规章制度。他之所以坚持遵守规章，是因为他觉得这样他就有更多机会将自己的特工们平安地带回去。

考虑到这一点，即使自从克林特十九岁时被招进神盾局以来，科尔森已经从他的招募者变成了他的负责人，再到他的朋友，直到如今就像他的兄弟一样，但把彼此平安带回去仍是一件他们非常认真对待的事。

所以，当克林特的手机在凌晨一点钟响起，而他接电话时听到科尔森用一种不寻常的紧张语气对他说“克林特，带上你的装备，在2号机库见我。我们半小时后起飞”时，他就知道，无疑是出大事了。

他从橱里抓起他的应急包，往里头扔了一把手枪和一柄他爱用的刀。他把弓和箭筒放进一个箱子，狙击步枪放进另一个箱子，然后慢跑着前往机库，这时他才真正反应过来，他根本不知道他们要去哪里。

克林特抵达喷气机时，科尔森正在监督地勤人员，确保所有装备都妥善装载。克林特没去管他们，收拾好自己的东西，坐在飞机里他惯常的座位上。机组人员很有效率，几分钟内，科尔森就坐到他对面的座位上并扣好了安全带，机长和副机长则在做飞行前检查的收尾工作。

“所以，不管是什么任务，我猜它很棘手？”克林特一边扣上安全带一边问。

科尔森给了他一个苦笑。

“难道你不是总主张简报要更短一些吗？”

克林特回了一个同样的苦笑，只有他的负责人能够察觉到其中夹杂着一丝担忧。

“说真的，菲尔。”

科尔森把手伸向他座位旁边的公文包，取出两个文件夹。

“理事会有一条关于死神的线索。”

克林特的那声“_我去_”被吞没在了喷气机起飞时的引擎轰鸣声中。

自从大约两年前死神走进北爱尔兰一家军火商的总部，再走出来时在身后留下了二十几具尸体和一幢着火的建筑后，她就上了神盾局的雷达。克林特从来没有看到过档案，但情报界里有流言。他总是注意收集有趣的传闻，而关于这个女人的传闻说她致命、诡计多端，并且能够像幽灵一样消失。

她原本或许只会是神盾局的潜在威胁观察名单上的又一个名字。但八个月前，内罗毕出事了。

如果有一件事情肯定会把你提上刺杀名单，克林特讥讽地想，那就是让世界安全理事会出丑了。比方说让你的一个最高通缉对象轻轻松松晃进了一处受神盾局保护的设施，破坏了一个重要的研究项目，杀死了首席科学家并毁掉了所有数据。

同时还杀死了两个神盾局特工，并把另五个送进了医院。

事实证明，内罗毕事件不仅提高了神盾局对死神的关注度，更提供了他们需要的突破口。其中一名伤员，凯斯勒特工，近距离地亲眼看到了死神，他们终于能把名字和人脸对上了。

但不可否认，尽管死神并不是历来出现在神盾局雷达上的最大的那条鱼，但她却是最难捕捉的目标之一。为了定位她，分析师们几个月来显然都快把头挠秃了。

“她在哪里？”克林特问道，翻起了他那本文件。

“有足够证据显示她昨天抵达了索非亚。”科尔森回答。

“我们要除掉她？”

“用极端手段。”科尔森补充道，“显然，理事会希望传达一个信号。”

那就是用弓箭了。克林特点点头，眼睛扫过文件中的信息。比起投入的那些资源来说，它未免太薄了。

“死神。又名……乐河？”克林特抬眼看着科尔森。

“很可能只是另一个化名，”科尔森说，“但这是他们尽全力的结果了。”

克林特继续看下去。乐河。年龄，未知。所属组织，未知。国籍，未知，不过情报显示她最有可能是英格兰人。秘密特工。雇佣杀手。善于近身格斗，有语言天赋。非常聪明，非常危险。所有迹象都表明她绝对是头孤狼，而奥斯陆的一位把研究她作为兴趣爱好的心理学家显然确信她符合精神变态者的定义。他认为，除了她刺杀的目标之外，她对一般人群而言同样是个危险，并且她很可能已经造成过这种危险了。

“具体细节不是很多。”克林特评论道。科尔森咕哝了一声，读着他的那份文件。

有一张清单列出了神盾局已知或怀疑她参与的事件，可追溯到2003年初。在文件最后是最新且最重要的补充。

照片。

第一张照片是内罗毕那所设施里的监控拍下的，已经得到了凯斯勒特工的确认。看起来分析师们一直在加班加点地根据这张照片寻找匹配的人脸。他们从内罗毕挖出了另一张照片，拍摄于她袭击基地的前几天。这一张也是监控拍下的，来自当地的火车站。它比基地里的镜头拍下的画面清晰得多，但显然都是同一个女人。

他们还找到了别的照片。在一张维也纳国宴舞会的照片里，她穿着飘逸的长裙，挽着一位年龄得有她三倍的政府官员的手臂。还有一张照片拍的是旧金山一座办公楼大堂里的一个穿西装的女人。她在这两张照片里看起来都比火车站那张年纪更大，但克林特最终把这归因于服装、化妆和行为举止的产物。还有一张两年前拍摄于贝尔法斯特的模糊照片，一名衣衫不整的年轻女子站在她所破坏的建筑物外面，旁边还有一些吓坏了的围观者。

最后一张照片是最老的，清楚地拍下了一个相当年轻、穿着校服的乐河和一群孩子在一起。看样子他们是在参观某座博物馆。附注说它摄于2001年4月的爱丁堡，已经超过四年了。克林特不禁想知道神盾局是怎么找到它的。

克林特翻回火车站的那张照片，研究它，记住相貌。几个小时后他就要追捕她了。

照片中的女人不可能超过二十或二十一岁。她有一张柔和的鹅蛋脸，化妆精致，描眉优雅。她的眼睛是棕色的，即使从这张平面的照片里也能看出她眼中的警觉。她有一头浅棕色的头发，这种发色在冬天往往会变深，而到夏天又会泛着金色。她就是那种既能消失在背景里又能从数百人中脱颖而出的女人，全凭她认为当下要采取哪种策略。

他随手翻回到伦敦的那张照片。在这张照片里，她看起来就和其他孩子一个样。她甚至微笑着听她旁边的女孩说话。克林特把这张照片举起来。

“你觉得她这时候多大了？”他问，“十四？十五？”

“很难说，”科尔森回答，“如果没那么年轻的话，那肯定年轻到足以瞒过别人。”

克林特摇了摇头。

“她总得是在为某个人干活，对吧？”

就算她没有看上去那么年轻，她的年纪也不会很大，而她在这行里已经干了至少好几年了。毫无疑问，有些机构和组织会使用孩子，但孩子们并不会独立工作。

“你会这么想也很自然，但她并不是。至少我们不知道。”科尔森说，“就算她曾经为别人干过活，但在目前的普遍认知中她完全是自由身了。理事会认为无论是哪种情况都没有什么关系，他们只是希望她被消灭。鉴于她已经证明了自己在近距离接触中有多么危险，所以需要远程刺杀。”

克林特点点头。这时候就要用到他了。

“她被发现在狮桥一带活动？”

“是的，”科尔森证实，“安全屋将设在该地区的东北角，会在我们降落前准备好。”

“完美。”这个位置可以很容易地从屋顶上侦察整个区域。

纽约到保加利亚的路途很长，有足够的时间来拟出一个大致的计划了。

*****

五晚后，他见到了战斗中的死神。

克林特实际上已经瞄准了她并且足以射击，这时那些男人出现了，于是他停了下来。当然，他也可以在人群中射杀她，然后在地面上的人回过神来之前，翻过屋顶，撤回安全屋。

不过他还是等了。他们的时间并不紧迫，死神也没有即将离开城市的迹象，意外事件总是越少越好。

那些男人可能连脸上也写着“黑社会打手”几个字。他看着他们逼近乐河，脸上挂着不怀好意的奸笑，不知为什么，这令他的手握紧了弓。他看着她赤手空拳就打倒了四人中的三人，不禁为这一幕低低地吹了一声口哨。

_“怎么了，鹰眼？” _科尔森在通讯器中发问。

“死神的近身格斗能力已证实。”他回答道。

_“我希望她不是在你身上证实的。” _科尔森干巴巴地说。

“不。看来这儿有些老朋友赶上了她。”

_“她杀了他们吗？”_

“不费吹灰之力。”

_“好吧，撤退。” _科尔森说，_“我们希望尽量做得干净些。你可以明天再跟踪她。”_

“收到，鹰巢。基地见。”

不过克林特并没有立即离开。还剩下一个男人，虽然称他为男人是有些夸张了。这显然是个新手，当他看到自己同伙落在死神手里的下场之后，这个身材瘦长、脸上留着痘印的青少年眼中满是恐惧。他对准她的枪在手中剧烈颤抖。

她夺走那把枪时没有遭到丝毫抵抗。

克林特料想她会把枪口转向那个男孩，以绝后患。但恰恰相反，她走上前去，抓住他的衬衫领，猛地摇晃了他一下。她对他说了些什么，但克林特离得太远，听不见具体内容。随后她把他推开，力气大到他摔倒在地。男孩慌慌张张地爬起来，转身逃跑了。死神看着他离开，接着把枪塞进牛仔裤后面，消失在黑暗之中。

_哈，_克林特想，_那一出怎么样？_

现在？两天后？现在她看起来不那么好了。

克林特一直同在他三层楼下方的小巷中穿行的死神保持步调一致。当他们来到一块两条小巷相互交叉的区域时，她开始放慢脚步。克林特抓住机会加快速度，跃过他前面的巷子，轻轻地落在对面楼房的屋顶上。这里更方便他给她迎面一击。

他看着她停下来，靠在墙上休息，一只手按在她身侧。

他知道他应该继续行动，射杀她。不会有比这更好的机会了。她就在他的视野之内。周围没有其他人。而且，他还提前巡视了这片地带。

他知道前面等着她的是什么。

另一帮人，他敢打赌就是她两夜前杀死的那些人的好伙伴，已经布下了一个致命的陷阱。看来乐女士本周很有人气啊。

克林特猜想，从战略上讲，最聪明的做法就是任她走进陷阱。死神会死，神盾局根本用不着露面。不过，理事会可能会抱怨他们失去了传达信号的机会。另外，那帮打手们动起手来肯定远没有他做得干净。

科尔森有一次评论过，就一个技术高超的职业刺客而言，克林特有时太心软了。这并不是在批评他——更多的是对克林特站到正确的一边、与好人并肩作战的一种肯定。

克林特知道他不是因为心软才这么做的。他知道邪恶和危险会以各种面目出现，包括年轻貌美的女人，有时候必须消除这种危险。有时候他会被叫去执行这种任务，而他也完成了自己的使命。

他无法确切地说出是什么让他在面对死神时犹豫不决。也许是因为还有太多未解之谜。他所读到的对这个雇佣兵的描绘同他一周以来一直在观察的女人之间还存在一些令人不安的巨大差距。也可能是因为没有人会完全自愿地选择这种生活。

克林特看着死神站直，咬紧牙关，再次开始行动，穿过下面的空地。如果他必须用一个词来总结的话，那么他能想到的最合适的词就是“认同”。他在一个以前从未见过的人身上看到了熟悉的东西。

他小心翼翼地瞄准，射击。箭向下飞出，从她面前两英尺处掠过，一头扎进了旁边那幢楼的外墙底部附近，让她在跑进那条巷子并死得很难看之前停下了脚步。

*****

乐河站住不动，盯着那支箭。

一个有趣的生活事实是，秘密特工、低调刺客和地下组织的世界是一个令人难以置信的八卦场所。乐河听说过“鹰眼”的故事，一个喜欢用弓箭的刺客，从上方射击，从没有人见过，总能干净利落地击杀他的目标。

起初她对这些故事嗤之以鼻，主要是因为他对武器的选择。但认真思考过后，她就不再嘲笑他了。箭或许显得有些过时，但它具有一定的战术优势。箭很快，也很安静。而且，一支箭远比一颗子弹更令人难忘。这种杀戮的方式会激发恐惧。

这就是这份工作的一半本质了。激发人的恐惧。

乐河现在简直吓坏了。

她觉察不到街口有其他的动作或声音。没有后续射击。乐河知道她可以试着逃跑，但她真的指望在被击中之前能跑多远吗？她没有跑，而是十分小心地把背包沿手臂滑下，扔到一旁。她拔出枪，走回到昏暗街口的中间，开始扫视漆黑的屋顶。

据她所知，鹰眼来自大洋彼岸，不是美国就是加拿大。所以她用英语对着上方的阴影喊话。

“我知道你在那儿，”她提高了嗓门，“我没心情玩游戏。出来。”

回答她的是一阵沉默。乐河感到一股怒气涌上喉头。

“你听到了吗？要么朝我射箭，要么出来较量，要么滚！”

这次她听到了右侧有靴子轻轻地落地的声音。乐河把枪口对准了那个出现在昏暗光线中的身影。

“那么你是选B了。”她说。

那个男人背着一筒箭，但除此之外，鹰眼看上去与她预期的一点都不像。她猜他大概有二十五岁，但他的容貌令人相当难以判断年龄。岁月已经在他的面庞上刻下了一些印记，但他脸上有种易被忽略的特质，或许会令他在未来几十年里看上去都比实际年龄更年轻。他看起来很强壮，但不太高。他的头发很短，是一种不起眼的棕色。他唯一的显著特征是一双绿眼睛。

那双眼睛里的安慰之情有点太过明显了，乐河想。他看着她的样子就好像他能够看到她一直小心翼翼地隐藏起来的部分，这对当下来说根本没用。

她告诉自己别抱有该死的幻想，但他接下来的举动对此并没有什么帮助。

“乐河？”他走向她，微微举起空着的双手，“我只是想和你谈谈。”

*****

科尔森会为此杀了他的。可怕地，慢慢地，并且可能是以一种很有创意的方式。

那些不了解科尔森的人会以为他是个温和的政府小文员。那些人都是白痴。关于他的负责人，克林特首先了解到的一件事就是这个高级特工可以修理神盾局的任何一个人，包括克林特自己。

这正是他在发现克林特的所作所为之后会做的事情。

好吧，所以科尔森可能不会杀掉他，但他肯定不会对此感到高兴。就在迅速收好他的弓箭并从屋顶爬下来之前，克林特告诉他要保持通讯静默，当时他听起来已经够焦虑了。他现在可能已经回到了安全屋，正处在一种非常克制的不安之中。

但克林特打心眼里确信，杀死乐河绝对是个错误。

她还没开枪。那说明了一些事情。克林特谨慎地向前走去。万一出什么事，他的枪就在伸手可及之处，但他想要乐观一点。

既然他与她面对面了，他便自动开始给他的观察结果分类，在脑海里将之与他从她档案中看到的内容进行比较。她比他预想的矮。就他能够分辨的程度来说，她的口音不是标准的英语；听起来更像是个苏格兰人。倒不是说它意味着什么——口音很容易伪装，但他还是记下了。她也极其擅长掩饰自己的弱点。几乎看不出来几秒钟之前她还要靠一堵墙支撑住自己。

然而，仍有些迹象是她无法纯粹依靠意志力掩盖的。克林特注意到，她更瘦了。这似乎表明，无论她面临的是什么困难，它们在过去的两天中都进一步恶化了。她的黑眼圈很严重，脸色苍白，两颊上泛着不健康的潮红。

尽管如此，她举枪的手依然稳如磐石。

“你要知道，”她说，“我听说过你。鹰眼，对吗？他们说你箭无虚发。”她朝着墙上的箭微微歪了一下头，但没有把视线从他身上移开，“他们还说你不会玩弄你的猎物。很显然，其中有一件事人们说错了。”

“我没有射偏，”克林特说着，又向前迈了一步，“我射中的正是我瞄准的地方。”又向前一步，“两晚之前你遇到的朋友？他们有同伙，就在前头等着你。”

这个消息似乎确实让她吃惊了片刻。“然后呢？”她最终问道，“你不想让他们偷走你的猎物？”

克林特摇了摇头：“我不是来杀你的。”

死神翘了翘嘴角。

“得了吧。我知道你是做什么的。你在这儿还能为了什么呢？”

“我也知道你是做什么的。”他说。又迈了一步。“就像我说的那样，我前天晚上见过你。你放那孩子走了。你本可以杀了他的。”

他准备再往前走，但当她后撤一步时，他停住了。

“现在也是，你本可以随时向我开枪。但你没有，”他补充道，“所以，也许我们对彼此并没有那么了解，是吧？”他咧嘴一笑。

他希望这能够令紧张的局势放轻松一些。死神不吃这一套。如果说她有什么变化的话，那就是看上去更加警惕了。

“你要知道，”他接着说，“我之前还以为你这会儿说不定已经逃跑了。”

不知为何，这让_她_笑了。

“害怕的时候千万别逃跑。”她说，听起来几乎像是在背诵课文。

克林特扬起眉毛。

“你害怕吗？”他问。

“有人要我的命，显然已经好几次了。在这种情况下，只有白痴才不会害怕，你不觉得吗？”

克林特没机会回答了。一个新的嗓音打断了他们的谈话。

“你应该害怕，小姑娘，”那个人说，“而且你真的应该趁还有机会的时候离开这座城市的。”

看来等得不耐烦的杀手小队出来寻找他们的猎物了。

领头的站在南边的巷口，旁边还站着五个人。

“杀了她，”他懒洋洋地说道，“另外，也杀了她的朋友。”

他们掏出武器，向前逼进。死神的枪口离开克林特，转到了这些新的威胁上。克林特站到她身边，拔出了自己的枪。他看到死神斜眼瞥了瞥他。

“哦，这会很有意思的。”他听到她嘀咕。

*****

三分四十二秒。

乐河停下来喘口气，看着周围横七竖八地躺在开裂柏油路上的六具尸体，她不禁怀疑起门罗的招聘要求只有一条“大块头笨蛋”了。这可以解释很多事情。

她瞧了一眼自己意外获得的战友。他跪在地上，从其中一个打手的胸口拔出他的刀，并在那个人的衬衫上擦了擦。她下意识地走上前去，伸手想帮他起身，她的眼睛仍在扫视另外几条黑暗街巷，提防着可能潜藏在附近的更多惊喜。

并不是说她信任他，但如果还有下一波攻击正等着他们的话，她希望这一刻自己身边最接近盟友的人可以站起来。

“好吧，我猜你还是可以用弓箭之外的武器战斗的，不错。”她说。

这不是在道谢。

她仍在警惕着其他的潜在威胁，并感觉到他握住了她的手，说：“我真的很抱歉。”

她花了一秒钟理解这句话，但为时已晚。乐河皱了皱眉，正准备问他到底为什么道歉，这时他握着她的手突然收紧，她的手腕内侧被什么尖锐的东西刺了一下。

她猛地挣开手，惊恐地盯着被按进皮肤里的那支小小的镖。她匆匆刮掉它，踉踉跄跄地后退，但她知道自己已经遇上了大麻烦。那支镖上的东西正在飞速起效。乐河用好几种语言狠狠地骂自己放松警惕的愚蠢行为。她能够感觉到一股愉快的暖意流淌过她的血管，那是伪装成舒适安逸的危险。她试图和鹰眼拉开距离，脚步沉重而凌乱。

“你这个狗娘养的。”她对着射手的模糊身影说道，后者已经站了起来，不知怎么现在正站在她面前。乐河迟钝的大脑中有一个惊慌的声音让她朝他开枪，但她记不太清她的枪去哪儿了。相反，她向他挥出了无力的一拳。

这一拳甚至都没能打到对方，唯一的作用就是破坏了她仅剩的那点平衡。乐河有一种不安的感觉，好像她同时在飞行和坠落，然后她感到自己被某种温暖而可靠的东西抓住了。

接着，世界颠倒了，她陷入了一片黑暗。

*****

克林特把死神放在地上，快速地搜了搜她身上的武器，倒不是说他认为她会很快醒来。神盾局研发部门开发的这种昏迷镖并非粗制滥造，但是没必要碰运气。除了枪以外，他还找到了两把刀和一套开锁工具，并把这些都塞进了包里。

她夹克内侧的拉链口袋里有一个优盘。克林特在把它塞进包里之前好奇地打量了一下。它可能是个很好的谈判筹码，这取决于它的内容。

他还在她身体右侧发现了大片绷带。克林特小心翼翼地拨开几根绷带，当看到一条缝得乱七八糟的伤口周围红肿的肉时，他畏缩了一下，把绷带贴了回去。难怪她烫得像个火炉似的。

好吧，他们回到安全屋后就可以开始治疗了。并且，克林特环顾四周的尸体后认为，他们越快回去越好。这些小道上或许暂时没有人，但没人能保证会一直如此。他们需要离开这里。

克林特重新打开通讯：“鹰巢？”

_“**耶稣**啊，巴顿！” _科尔森的声音里有种只有在这位资深特工极端担心时才会出现的过分恼怒的语气，更别提他在公开通讯中放弃代号的事实了，_“报告情况。怎么回事？”_

克林特在脑海中回想这一带的地图。“我需要你在D点接应我。”他说。这是最近的接应点，就在三条街开外。

_“你受伤了吗？” _科尔森问道，这回听起来少了些恼火，多了些担心。通常情况下，克林特完全可以自己回到安全屋，要么越过屋顶，要么穿过街道。

但他没法带着死神在屋顶上穿行，而带她一路从街上走回去一定会吸引不必要的注意力。

“不，”他说，“但是有点……”他再次低头看看乐河，“复杂。”

_“我在路上了。” _科尔森说道，_“目标被消灭了吗？”_

“目标被制服了。”克林特听到通讯另一端的科尔森变得非常安静，“我将承担全部责任。你可以告诉局长这是我的决定。我要带她进神盾局。”

克林特听到通讯里低声传来几句精彩的咒骂，笑着佩服他朋友拐着弯骂脏话的能力。_“我十分钟后到。” _科尔森以一种更公事化的语调补充道。

克林特从墙上拔出他的箭（如果可以的话，没有必要留下明显的线索）。他找到了乐河扔掉的背包，把它和自己的装备一起扛在肩上，然后弯下腰，把她抱起来。

鹰眼最后扫了一眼巷子周围，消失在夜幕之中。

*****

科尔森很不高兴。

当他的车在D点减速时，他隐约发现已经有个人等在阴影中了。鹰眼在他把车开进停车位时走到了灯光下，而且是的，他怀里还抱着一个体型较小的人。科尔森忍住了没开骂，只是因为他们现在没有时间。他心里那愚蠢乐观的部分半是希望这对他的特工来说只是一个精心策划的恶作剧。

他真的早该料到自己太乐观了。

科尔森跳下车，让引擎继续运转，并打开后门。他从巴顿手中接过死神，将她放在后座，同时巴顿把他的装备扔在了前排的乘客座位上。接着巴顿爬到后座，监视囚犯，而科尔森回到驾驶座上，带他们离开。整个过程不到二十秒。街上没有人会知道更多情况了。

他们一开上回安全屋的路，科尔森就通过后视镜严厉地瞪了他的特工一眼。

“我相信你对此有一个很好的解释。这是一道格杀令。”

科尔森会第一个承认巴顿自加入神盾局以来就有些不服从的问题。或者说，正如弗瑞曾经指出的那样，这孩子有一种时不时叫人气得牙痒痒的天赋。但是，在他的职业生涯中，他从来没有一次直接拒绝过格杀令。

当神盾局发出格杀令时，总是有充分理由的，而负责这份工作的特工都很清楚这一点。

他看到巴顿低头看了看乐河，她就蜷缩在他旁边的后座上。

“因为这是错的。”

“如果你想说服弗瑞，就得拿出更好的理由。”科尔森自己听到他的主张时还挺好奇的。

巴顿摆出了一张顽固脸，科尔森对此再熟悉不过了。

“想想她的能耐，菲尔。她对神盾局可以很有价值。而且我认为如果我们找对方式的话，她会接受这份工作的。她遇到了大麻烦，她自己也知道。我觉得她会想要一条出路的。”

“让我捋一捋。你不仅没有杀死她，还想招募她？在看了她的档案之后？”

“他们对她的断言是错误的，”巴顿说，“我给了她十几次机会杀死我，她都没有出手。这和她的档案怎么对得上？还有，那个心理学家大段论证她是反基督分子？一派胡言。”

好吧，他肯定吸引了科尔森的注意。

“行，”他说，“告诉我你的理由。为什么那是‘一派胡言’？”

巴顿简要介绍了他的观察结果。科尔森已经知道了两晚前的战斗，不错，他承认，她得不到一点好处就放那帮人新招的那个青少年一条生路的举动并不符合他们的预期。事实上，让那个男孩活下去对她来说非常冒险。随后，巴顿告诉他巷子里发生的事情，从他射了一箭、阻止她走进陷阱说起。科尔森聚精会神地听着，就连行驶在狭窄街道上时也是如此。

科尔森很了解巴顿。哎呀，这个孩子这会儿已经是他没有血缘关系的亲人了。他知道巴顿还是会冲动，会很能反抗权威。或许他近来不太这么做了，但这仍然是他的特质。可他也知道巴顿是一名专业人士，一般而言他还是挺珍视自己在神盾局的地位的，并且他尤其珍视科尔森对他的器重。年轻的特工本质上有一颗善良的心，但他不会仅仅为了一张漂亮脸蛋和多愁善感就违背一道格杀令。

“好吧，”科尔森让步了，把车开进他们安全屋后面的小巷里，“所以，也许她不是个疯子，但克林特，她杀死了两名神盾局特工，还把其他五个打成了重伤，要好几个月他们才能恢复。这将是个难以克服的障碍。”

“是呀，那什么，你把我带进来的时候也有些人不太高兴，”巴顿指出，“但你全力支持我进神盾局。”

必须承认，鹰眼在被招募前从未与他们的任何特工发生过冲突，但当时组织里仍有很多人认为科尔森是疯了才想把他招进来。

“我知道。”科尔森把车停在了安全屋下面的隐蔽车库里。他关掉引擎，转头看着巴顿。“但是你得知道，这要怎么收场就看她的了。如果她决定不合作……”

好吧，这只是意味着命令被延迟了一会儿。

巴顿点点头。

“好的。”科尔森打开门，“我来拿装备。你负责急救。我要和正在等我消息的老大打一通很长的电话。”

*****

神盾局的安全屋通常不大，也不精致，这一间也不例外。事实上，它极为简陋。它有一个小卫生间，一个稍大些的房间用于存放设备（科尔森现在就躲在那里和弗瑞通话），还有一间相当大的公共休息室，其一端是厨房区，那里有扇对着一堵光秃秃栅栏的防弹窗户，中间区域大致形成了一个客厅，里面有一张沙发和几把椅子，另一端则摆着两张行军床。

虽说它缺乏家居的舒适感，但它通过充足的储备和十足的安全性弥补了这一点。这两件事在神盾局的任务里永远是重中之重。

克林特一边给乐河处理伤口，一边侧耳听着隔壁房间里科尔森忽高忽低的讲话声，试图从模糊的话语中判断谈话的走向。他提出过自己给弗瑞打电话，但科尔森仅仅抬起了一条眉毛并把急救箱递给了他。当然，按理说应该是科尔森来打这通电话，但克林特希望他不必处在那种境地。他知道活捉死神的行为不光是在拿他自己冒险，也是在拿科尔森冒险。

他在做出这件事的时候也知道，科尔森最终会支持他的。

他希望菲尔现在没有后悔。

克林特是神盾局的顶尖特工。这不是自大，只是对事实的承认。而科尔森是弗瑞最信任的核心人员之一。如果连他们两个都不能说服弗瑞，那就没人能了。

如果他们不能？好吧，克林特不想去考虑那种情况。

他让死神躺在他的行军床上。她一直都没怎么痉挛。她因巷子里的那场打斗而多了几处青肿和擦伤，但都不严重。安全起见，他还是用消毒药水抹了抹她手上的擦伤和额头上的浅浅切口。

真正的问题是她身侧的旧伤。再这么下去它就要化脓了，而一个急救箱对此起不到多大作用，即使那是神盾局配发的急救箱。克林特选择给伤口重新消了消毒并换上新的绷带，然后就不去管它了。如果事情按照他希望的走向发展，她会在纽约的神盾局基地得到适当的治疗。

克林特皱着眉去拿耳温枪。她的体温很高，但离危险程度还差了一点。他们有口服抗生素和阿司匹林，但他拿不准是该把她叫醒吃药，还是该让她尽可能地多睡一会儿。

克林特收拾好用过的绷带，去厨房把它们扔掉。路过放设备的房间时他朝门口望了一眼，听见另一头科尔森的嗓门微微提高了。

他想知道里面谈得怎么样了。

*****

她觉得一切都不对劲。

她正躺着的地方不能算不舒服，但她感到身体沉重，浑身疼痛。她的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，很难理清思路。她的嘴巴很干，就像塞满了棉花似的。_麻药_这个词慢慢在她的意识中浮现了出来，伴随着一阵茫然的愤怒。鹰眼和他的花招小镖。

随着头脑渐渐开始清醒，她闻到了消毒药水的气味并感觉到了药水带来的刺痛，她感到有凉凉的手指在摸她颈部的脉搏，耳朵里传来一阵不舒服的压力，还有一双手在探查她身侧疼痛的伤口。不知怎的，她甚至没睁眼便知道那道伤口就是害她陷入目前这种困境的罪魁祸首。

一些关联的念头串连起来，接近了真相。鹰眼。鹰眼是个刺客。他是个活捉了她的刺客。如果他活捉了她，那就不可能有任何好事。

乐河保持着平稳的呼吸，假装仍在昏迷，直到她感觉他走开了。

她必须离开这里。

*****

克林特把旧绷带扔进水池下面的垃圾桶，这时他听到客厅方向传来了几下拖曳脚步的微弱声音，紧接着就是身体撞到地板的一记响声。

他转过身来，看到乐河倒在行军床旁边，试图用发抖的手臂把自己撑起来。当他回到房间的另一头并蹲在她面前时，她已经多少坐起来了几分。

“嘿，放松。没关系，”他说道，伸出手来稳住她，“你没事了。”

她目光朦胧，没有完全聚焦。克林特希望她能听懂他说的话。干他们这行的永远不想遇上的一件事就是被人抓住。他知道这一点——他本人就被抓过好几次，而且抓他的人也并不是想帮他的忙。有人用传统的方式拷打他，亦有人用创新的手段折磨他。

但至少克林特一直都知道他只要坚持到科尔森来救他。死神独来独往。没有人会来搭救她。

她抬头看着他，耶稣基督啊，她看起来真年轻。事实上，他猜她就跟神盾局当初招募他那会儿差不多年纪。当时他十九岁，有一天，科尔森就像一枚幸运便士一般降临在他的生活里，事后证明他给克林特带来了巨大的好运。但他仍然很难想象自己曾看起来那么年轻。

他微笑，试图让她放心：“只要放轻松，好吗？”

她眨了眨眼，一瞬间，她棕色的眼睛就从困惑无神转变成了尖锐气愤。克林特看到了，但他慢了一拍，以至于当她用自己的头去撞他的头时没能躲开。

*****

_该死。好吧，所以走路是别想了。_乐河在从行军床上起身到摔在地板上之间的短暂片刻中这么想道。

她把自己支起来坐好，咬牙忍住身侧爆发的疼痛。一秒钟后，一双手小心地扶上了她的上臂，帮她坐直。她发现自己撞进了一双绿色的眼睛。

哦，没错。就是他，很好。

乐河知道她眼下选择有限。她目前的情况不太好，显然站都站不起来，更别说跑了。这基本上也断绝了她一路打出去的可能性。在心里快速评估了她的状态之后，只有一种合理的行动方案了。

毕竟，他用那支镖耍了个阴招。乐河认为，应该以牙还牙。

*****

多年来，科尔森和尼克·弗瑞一起经历了许多事情。他们是同事兼朋友，并且非常尊重彼此。换句话说，科尔森不得不从索非亚给他老大打的那通电话原本可能远比现在更不愉快。

虽说弗瑞最初的那句反应——_“他做了**什么**？”_——并不是很鼓舞人心。

所以，说这是一通紧张的国际长途都是轻描淡写了，不过科尔森在挂电话前已经得到了答复，并且获得了他推动事情进行下去所必需的权限，他开始觉得对他们要走的路又多了几分把握。

当然，那是在他听到隔壁房间巴顿的一声大喊和一连串诅咒之前的事了。科尔森的肾上腺素水平再次飙升，他拔出枪，冲出房门。

他原以为会看到一场正在进行的屠杀。这似乎就是乐河发动攻击时会出现的那种场景。但恰恰相反，科尔森发现鹰眼和死神都四仰八叉地躺在地板上，脸上挂着相同的痛苦表情。克林特一只手捂着他的颧骨，乐河则按着她的前额。

他很快就明白过来，与其说这是一次升级的冲突，不如说这是一场非常短暂（而且相当滑稽，如果要科尔森老实说的话）的战斗的结束。科尔森站在那里，低头看了他们片刻，然后把枪放回枪套。他对克林特摇了摇头。

“我就让你一个人呆了三十分钟。”他温和地说道。

“是啊，好吧。你总说我三分钟就能惹上麻烦。”克林特声音中气恼的成分远远多于受伤的痛苦，尽管当他放下手时，科尔森看到了一块淤青，他敢说那肯定会变得非常醒目。

克林特爬起来，科尔森则站到了乐河面前。从这个年轻女人瞪他的眼神中可以看出，她显然希望目光是可以杀人的。

“乐河，”他镇定地说道，“我是科尔森特工。你已经见过我的同事巴顿特工了。

“我们来自一个叫神盾局的组织。我们想向你提供一份工作。”

*****

也只有在她的世界里，乐河想，她才会在一小时前还位列刺杀名单的情况下转而收到一份工作邀请。

还是来自于把她放上刺杀名单的同一批人。

当科尔森特工现身时，乐河的第一个想法是：_棒极了，他们有两个人。_她知道她脱身的可能性在这一刻从接近于零跌到了负数。年长的特工或许看上去像个律师，但他握枪行动时从容自信的姿态说明他有一线的经验。

那么他就是个优秀到足以一路升迁的外勤特工了。因此不可小觑。

然后他向她提供了一份工作。或者至少是一个可能性。

乐河默默地听他推销。她坐回行军床上，盘腿靠着墙。他们给了她一瓶水，她感激地喝了半瓶。他们还给了她几片药，被她藏在掌心里，趁他们没看到时塞进了行军床的床架和薄薄的床垫之间，因为她不是个十足的傻瓜。谢天谢地，她的脑袋更清醒了一点，尽管她依然觉得身体沉重不堪。科尔森特工拉过一把金属的折叠椅，坐在她前面。巴顿特工站在他的负责人旁边，双臂抱胸。

科尔森特工谈到了神盾局，这个机构如此隐秘，就连人脉广泛的她也从未听闻，直到这一年的早些时候才第一次听说。他谈到为了世界的更高利益而奋斗，服务于更伟大的事业，保护无辜的人。他谈到了把她的技能用于积极的方面。

她承认，他的说法很吸引人。

“你怎么说，乐小姐？你愿意考虑来为好人工作吗？”

乐河没有忍住。她笑了起来。

*****

克林特和科尔森搭档完成过许多次面谈和审问，足以避免在对象面前表露出明显的反应，但他们仍然忍不住快速交换了一下眼神。

乐河的笑……好吧，不怎么令人愉快。它几近无声，主要是由她双肩的古怪抽搐和一个扭曲的笑容构成的。它同幽默一点关系都没有。

“有什么好笑的吗，乐小姐？”科尔森问道。

她抬头看着他们，脸上的笑容（如果真的可以称之为笑容的话）并未消失。如果说她以前看起来年轻得不可思议的话，克林特想，现在，至少有那么一刻，她看上去苍老得令人难以置信。

“有啊，”她回答说，“就是你。”

科尔森扬起眉毛，但他没有出声，而是等她继续说下去。

“你说到‘好人’和‘坏人’，就好像真的有这种东西。”过了一会儿，她说道，“你所攻击的那些人？你真以为在他们眼里你不是黑暗中的一头怪物？你派他来杀我，”她朝克林特点点头，“这是正确而高尚的，因为你们是‘好人’。我做同样的事情就是危险的，需要被打倒。这些都没有任何意义。并没有。只是人们扭曲了自己的信仰以适应它们而已。”

“这是一个有趣的见解。”科尔森说。克林特敢断言，菲尔已经暗中在心理档案上记下了几笔。“我们希望有机会证明你错了。也许你可以告诉我们_你_信仰的是什么。”

科尔森目光沉稳，但片刻之后，乐河转开了她的视线。

“我没有。”她说，声音突然变得艰涩。

“没有什么？”

“信仰。”她说这个词时的语调就好像它在她嘴里留下了糟糕的味道，“而且我不在乎选边站。我一个人更好。”

科尔森稍稍坐直了些。克林特非常清楚他的朋友在想什么。

乐河也许不信仰任何东西——或者自称如此。但很明显，她一度是有信仰的，大概是全心全意的信仰。然后这种信仰突然被打破了。狠狠地。

科尔森再次向前倾身，手肘搁在膝盖上。

“只是这些日子你一个人并不好，不是吗？”科尔森指出。面对乐河听到_这_句话后脸上的表情，他微微一笑。“彻彻底底单干——我知道这听起来不错。没有包袱，没有上级。但是我敢打赌，你已经切身领会到了它能让你树敌众多。这是一个简单的事实，你这一行里的自由人的预期寿命很短。像你这种情况，我们认为那将浪费大量天赋，它们本可用在更好的地方。

“如果你为我们工作，你将得到保护和支援。你甚至可以整夜睡觉，坦率地说，你看起来好像有一阵子没能做到这一点了。”科尔森再次坐直，“如果你真的不在乎为谁工作或者他们信仰什么，那又有什么阻止你为我们工作呢？”

*****

他说的话听起来很合理，也很好，甚至好得不真实，这让乐河觉得她还不如叫他对着她脑门来一枪，了结这桩事，因为_好得不真实_的事情是不可能发生的。

可是她没有。因为即使在一切发生之后，撇开别的不谈，她并不真心急着寻死。

当巴顿特工坐在行军床的另一头，使它微微下陷的时候，她惊讶地抬起头。她以为他暂时不会走进她的攻击距离以内，至少不是在没有拔枪的情况下。当然更不是以一种看起来几乎很亲切的方式。

“你要知道，”他说，“把我带进神盾局的人就是科尔森。大约有六年了。我记得他出现的时候，我当时想，_这个阴险小人是谁，他到底在玩什么把戏？他不可能是认真的。_”乐河看见科尔森特工挑起一条眉毛，看来他忍受这种磨难已经很久了，“但我决定冒一下险，而我从来没有后悔过。你可以信任他。你可以信任我们两个人。只要给我们一个机会。到目前为止，我们对你还不错，不是吗？”

乐河意识到，疯狂之处在于，即便算上格杀令、飞来一箭和麻醉镖，他们也确实对她不错。他们有充足的时间和机会杀死她，或者做出更糟的事来。可他们没有。她还活着。她没有遭到殴打、拷问或者其他伤害。她甚至没有真受过威胁。

也许这都是陷阱。也许他们只是想动摇她，以便把她带进一个现代间谍版的西班牙宗教裁判所【注】，而她最后会恨不得当初干脆死在那条小巷里。然而，她的大脑这会儿处理不了这么多“也许”。  
【译者注：西班牙宗教裁判所，是西班牙历史上设立的一个天主教法庭，以残酷迫害异教徒闻名。】

她真的是太累了。

当乐河终于答应时，她的声音很轻，几乎听不到。

“行吧。”

她真不知道要怎么对待巴顿特工回以她的微笑。科尔森特工的反应没那么明显，但他看起来很满意，甚至有点高兴。他站起来时看了看表。

“九十分钟后撤离小队将在机场迎接我们，”他对巴顿说，“让我们收个尾，这样就可以回家了。”

九十分钟。不是一段很长的时间。乐河不禁心想，如果她花了更长时间才下决心的话，这次面试又会如何结束。

她没有打算问“家”是哪里。她告诉自己她不在乎，不是真心在乎。她会给他们这个机会，至少尝试一阵子。之后？哎呀，又不是说她以前没有人间蒸发过。

当两名特工高效地拆除设施并整理安全屋的时候，她一直坐在行军床上没有动。随着未来的路在她面前铺开，乐河允许自己至少顺着它走一小段。

*****

她会做梦，就像其他人一样。

她的梦大多并不愉快。她做过、见过、经历过太多黑暗的事情，很难夜夜好梦。在血与火的恐惧阴霾中醒来的情况并不罕见。她会听见枪击声和尖叫声的回响，看到已死和将死之人的脸庞，并怀疑她有没有可能很快就要成为其中一员了。乐河在很久以前就已经接受了这样一个事实：她的夜晚往往会被鬼魂纠缠。

不过，她的梦也并不都是噩梦。有些夜晚会带来更美好的回忆。一间小卧室，蓝色的油漆已经褪了色，还有一扇歪掉的窗户，会让冷风吹进来。壁炉里的欢快火焰照亮了几乎整面墙壁。在和风中奔跑，感受其中大海的气息和声响。随意哼唱的歌曲，只记得一半的笑话，以及日渐模糊的旧爱容颜。

美梦就和梦魇一样令人难以释怀。

还有关于_他_的梦。

它们是最可怕的。幸运的是，她并不常做这类梦。通常只有在她觉得自己的世界已经被全盘推倒的时候，博士才会出现在她的梦中。这或许能解释她为何如此痛恨它们。

当然，那不是真的他。博士可以创造许多奇迹，但走进一个人的梦境并不是其中之一。乐河知道那只是她的潜意识打造了一个全宇宙最令她惊惶失措的形象，好让她明白自己搞砸得有多么彻底。

他现在正看着她。倚在塔迪斯蓝色的门上，双臂抱胸，领结调整得_恰到好处_。

“你要知道，这可能真的是最好的做法。”他说，“一个人待着不好。最好有同伴。”

“一个人待着能让事情更简单。”乐河说。

“更简单并不意味着更好，”他回答道，把自己推离大门，向她走来，“我们需要复杂。我们需要他们时不时地阻止我们。我们一个人的时候会在黑暗中走得太远了。你过去几年的履历足以证明这一点。”

“我们？”乐河朝他迈出了一步，双拳紧握，“那是你自己的想法，博士。我跟你一点也不像。”

他只是笑了笑。

“哦，但你确实和我很像。至少有一点点像。否则你根本不会站在这里了，不是吗？你不像我，可你还是像我。看到没有？复杂。即使在最简单的事态中也会产生复杂的情况。你无法逃避它们。”博士低头看着她，脸上带着一种乐河永远说不准她是渴求还是憎恨的怜悯神色，“你能真心地告诉我你一个人很幸福吗？你能真心地告诉我你居然不能设法逃脱吗？或许在你心里某个不那么深的角落，你想被抓住。”

乐河感到又畏惧又愤怒，她颤抖了几下，然后转过身去，背对着博士。

“走开。我不想要你在这里。”

她不能把梦境和现实同时挡在高墙之外。这一刻不能。

乐河觉得她听到身后传来一声轻轻的叹息。

“我们将来会再见面的，河。”

乐河紧闭双眼。

他总是许下同样的承诺。尽管这只是一个梦，可她知道有一天他会兑现这句诺言。

她不知道当那一天来临时自己该怎么办。

*****

当克林特在安全屋里来回走动时，他一直关注着乐河，看着她朝左边歪得越来越厉害。当她显然又一次睡着时，他停了下来，让她顺势侧身躺下，当发现她即使在睡梦中似乎也怀疑地皱着眉时，他摇了摇头。

“我们是在做正确的事，对吗？”他问科尔森，后者正把通讯中继站搬出设备室。

有那么一秒钟，科尔森看上去像是在计算要把那台设备扔到克林特头上所需的力气和角度。

“你_现在_才问？”资深特工问道。

“不，我的意思是……”克林特显得有点不耐烦，“我知道我们没杀她是对的。只是……”

只是什么呢？他们是在救她的命。而他们这么做是利用了她生了病、中了麻药、被逼到走投无路的事实。他们目前为止已经非常习惯游走在这条狭窄的、道德上模棱两可的灰色地带了。

科尔森似乎明白了他的想法。

“只要别忘了另一个选项是什么。”他说。

“是啊。我知道。”克林特沮丧地笑了笑，“看看一旦她恢复过来会发生什么事情应该会很有意思。”

“‘有意思’会是一个方面，”科尔森答道，啪地关上了放通讯设备的箱子，“她不相信我们，你知道的。”

“公平地说，我起初也不相信你，而你还只是被派去招募我而不是杀了我的。”

“有道理。”科尔森疲惫地揉了揉脖颈，“记住，你得帮我处理‘有意思’的场面。”

克林特再一次低头看了看乐河。

“我从没想过别的可能。”

*****

在力竭、发烧和大剂量药物的影响下，乐河只模模糊糊地记得从她在神盾局安全屋里的即兴招募面试到一天半后她在病房里醒来之间的情形。

她知道自己没有一直处在意识不清的状态。当她集中注意力时，她能够回想起过去三十多个小时里的一些片断，包括她梦到了博士。这段记忆令乐河轻轻抖了一下，她告诉自己没有坏兆头这回事。

她记得有架最先进的喷气式飞机停在城外的一座破旧的机场里，还有一些看着很谨慎的机组人员惊讶于她与巴顿特工和科尔森特工的同时出现。她坚持要自己走上飞机，尽管她的腿仍在危险地打着颤。他们让她这么干了，但巴顿特工的一条胳膊始终环在她的肩膀上，好帮她一把。乐河超想让他滚，但仅剩的常识告诉她，在没有帮助的情况下，她很可能会一屁股摔倒在这些人面前，这比需要别人撑着她走路糟多了。

乐河发现自己坐在飞机的座位上，呆呆地盯着各种带子，她知道自己大概应该要用它们做点什么，只是她想不起来具体要做什么了。所以她就坐在那里，直到巴顿特工终于俯下身来，像对待一个小孩那样扣上了她的安全带。

“试着睡一觉，”他说，“这是一次漫长的飞行。”

她关于起飞后的记忆就像一堆凌乱的碎片，后来她才知道，那主要是因为她在飞越大西洋的途中烧到了令人棘手的程度。模糊不清的话语，放在她额头上的手，该死的体温计。她感觉巴顿特工每隔一分钟就要把她摇醒，让她喝一两口水。他们一落地，科尔森特工就同她谈了一次话。

这是她记得最清楚的部分。乐河确定，科尔森特工有那种能力，让人们在就快蜷在石头底下死掉的时候还能坐起来专心听他讲话。

“接下来是这样的。”她记得他这么说。他一直靠得很近，让她的视野里只有他那张脸，他说得平静而清晰，无疑是想确保她能听懂他的话。“你将被拘束起来，有警卫会送你去医学部门接受治疗。_不要_做任何抵抗。你明白吗？我和巴顿特工要去见我们的局长，一旦你身体好些了，他就会和你谈一谈。在此期间，你只需配合医务人员。只要你不给别人理由，就没有人会伤害你。如果你理解了我说的话，就点点头，乐。”

乐河乖乖地点了点头，因为这似乎对他来说非常重要。当他说她不会受到伤害时，她还是没有真的相信他，但她决定迁就他一下，不去反驳。而且她也太累了，没精力争辩。

不过，科尔森特工是个信守诺言的人，至少到目前为止。

乐河在上午醒来，感觉自己被榨干了，但仍是她近来状态最好的时候。她躺在一张带护栏的床上，周围安静的空气里柔和地混杂着设备和监控发出的微弱的蜂鸣声，她手臂上的输液针头处传来一点钝痛。总能可靠指明她在时空中位置的生物钟、生物历和生物罗盘告诉她今天是星期四，如果要她猜的话，她是在纽约市附近。

_把你那劳苦贫贱的灵魂，那拥挤不堪的流民，全都给我。【注】_虽然看起来自由呼吸需要再花费一点时间才能实现了。从床上环顾四周，乐河可以看出这间小病房的安全性很好。只有（配有小键盘和读卡器的）门上有一扇窗户。她可以十分有把握地说这个房间受到了监视，因为就在她苏醒后的几分钟里，一名医生出现了，有一个身穿黑色制服、手持一把大枪的面无表情的男人跟着护送。  
【译者注：这是纽约自由女神像底座上镌刻的一段铭文，完整的句子是“把你那劳苦贫贱的灵魂，那渴望自由呼吸的拥挤不堪的流民，全都给我。”】

护卫就站在门内侧的位置，而医生——一个四十多岁、自称莱文医生的小个子女人——给她做了检查。要是医生对她的病人有什么不安的话，她也没有表现出任何迹象，事实上，她看似对房间里有武装支援这件事还有点不耐烦。莱文医生宣布乐河正在顺利痊愈，并从她的外套口袋里拿出了一柄塑料勺和两杯密封的果冻。乐河慢慢地挖开第一杯果冻，莱文医生则打开了角落里的一个柜子，翻了一下，找出了一叠衣物，看上去像是神盾局发的运动衫。她把它们放在乐河的床尾，告诉她要是吃得消的话，可以在旁边的小浴室冲澡。

所以，总而言之，当几个小时后巴顿特工敲窗进屋的时候，她感觉自己像样多了。

*****

“你看着好些了。”克林特说。

他到的时候乐河正在病房里来回踱步，她倒不是真紧张，更像是在适应重新控制双脚的感觉。她头发湿漉漉的，挽成了一个圆髻，身上穿着神盾局的运动服。

他不得不艰难忍住看到她额头上一片青紫时浮现的笑意，尽管他自己脸上被她打出的黑眼圈仍在一阵阵地痛。_太配了。_他挖苦地想道。

“我感觉好些了。”她回答。她面对他时的神情与保加利亚那会儿相比已经降级到了适度警惕。当他伸出手让她看到他拎着的东西时，她看起来甚至更放松了一点。

安全部门已经仔细检查过乐河的背包，更不用说他们分别用了三个扫描器了。他们移除了武器和任何可能成为武器的东西，自然还有她钱包里那几张精巧的假证件。克林特得到准许，可以把包里的其余物品还给她。并没有很多东西。几件替换的衣服，日常梳妆的用品，一本笔记本，两本平装书，一本是英语，一本是意大利语。要是她有什么具有情感价值的物件，看来也似乎没有随身携带。不过，这依然意味着她不必在除了身上的衣服以外一无所有的情况下开始她在神盾局的全新生活。

“谢谢，”她说，从他手上接过了包，“我没想过还能再见到它。”

她把包放在身后的床上，但克林特注意到她把手在上面放了几秒钟，仿佛在稳住自己似的。

“没关系，”他说着，抱起双臂，踮了踮脚跟，“医生说几天内你就能恢复如初了。”

“她是这么对我说的。”乐河回答。

克林特今天早上接到莱文医生的电话时吃了一惊。他们从保加利亚回家的路上被乐河吓了好几次，他确实没想到她这么快就能下床走动了。

她不仅能够下床走动，而且已经进入状态了。

“你的口音怎么了？”他好奇地问道。

乐河的发音已经变得像中西部的新闻播音员一样平淡无奇，同他上次听她讲话时大不一样。

她微微耸了耸肩：“没必要引人注目。”

他扬起眉毛：“你其实是苏格兰人吧？”

出于某种原因，这个问题令她皱起眉头，别开视线。“我其实称不上是什么人。”她说。

一秒钟后她又转回了目光，肩膀挺直，双臂抱胸。

“那么，现在要干什么？”乐河问道，听起来更加公事公办了。

“想去散步吗？”克林特问。见她怀疑地瞟了他一眼，他咧嘴一笑。“标准程序。所有的神盾局新成员都能有这么一次观光巡游。”

*****

乐河不确定巴顿的“新成员”一说有多大可信度。

是，他们曾要求她加入神盾局，但她知道自己被迫与巴顿和科尔森达成的口头协议并不能算是一份有约束力的合同。还有一位局长，以及某种对她的命运有一定影响力的理事会。乐河还不准备认为自己已经脱离困境了。

可能“新成员”的说法就和“观光巡游”一样夸张，后者更像是从医学大楼到主行政中心的一次漫步聊天。那对乐河来说其实挺不错的。她依然感到疲倦，体侧新近清创的伤口还在疼痛。不过，不被关起来的感觉很好，而且巴顿特工的步调很慢。一路上他的确指出了一些有意思的地方：小卖部，一栋大型建筑的一角——他说那是一处室内训练设施，一幢营房，以及远处的几个机库。

乐河沉默地参观着。神盾局设施的外观和给人的感觉就跟她曾经待过的所有其他军事基地一样，并且其节奏中有一种安全感。人们独自或成群地走动，有的在随意闲逛，有的则排成队伍。既有人穿着西装，也有人穿着像莱文医生给她的那种运动服。还有人穿着巴顿特工那样的黑色准军事制服，身上带着战斗装备。整个地方充满了目标和效率。

这一点也令乐河感到十分舒适，但她不乐意承认。

_天哪，你上年纪后可越来越多愁善感了。_她想。

行政中心的大堂颇具威严，神盾局的标志嵌在地面中央的大理石里，其后是一面献给该组织创始人的独立墙体。他们有五个人，然而乐河注意到只有其中三个的名牌上写了真名。剩下的两个并列的位置都只饰以空白的星星和一块小名牌，上头写着的肯定是这两个魅影的代号。“希望”和“宙斯盾”。看来神盾局在各个层面上都非常严肃地对待它隐秘的一面。

巴顿特工带她沿着走廊向左走。乐河没有问他们要去哪里。不一会儿，传来的香气就揭示了他们的目的地。

“莱文医生说你可以吃些真正的食物了，”巴顿说着，带她走进食堂，“避开他们称之为斯特罗加诺夫牛肉的东西，但基本上其他东西都至少还过得去。”

如果说神盾局感觉上同其他基地一样，那这个食堂感觉上就同乐河到过的其他食堂——无论是不是军队里的——一样。天花板又高又阔，说话声和餐具的叮当声在屋子里回响，桌子整齐地摆放成行。乐河跟着巴顿排队，拿了一块她看到的酱料最少的三明治（目前没必要对她的胃要求过高）和一小杯汤。同时，她高兴地发现，饮品站除了咖啡以外，还提供了一些比温水和立顿茶包更高级的东西。

她或许是调整了她的口音以适合这个地方，但在某些方面她宁愿不要妥协。

巴顿耐心地等她泡好茶，然后朝食堂尽头的一排门点了点头。

“来吧，”他说，“我们在其中一间简报室里和科尔森碰头。”

科尔森特工的餐盘边放着一份档案和一本拍纸簿。乐河在他对面坐下时，他愉快地朝她笑了笑。巴顿坐在了他们两人中间的上首座位。

“我想我们可以在午饭时谈谈，”科尔森说，“我希望你能为我们填补一些空白。我们关于你的档案相当单薄。”

乐河微笑了一下。对于任何一个秘密特工来说，这句话都是高度赞扬，特别是它出自另一个秘密特工之口。

“你想知道什么？”她问道，拿起她那杯茶。

“我认为我们可以从一些基本背景开始。首先，”科尔森翻开档案，拔掉笔帽，“乐河是你的真名吗？”

“是的。”她回答说。特工没能完全掩饰住怀疑的表情。乐河笑了笑，耸耸肩。“这是给我起的名字。你可说不准别人会决定怎么称呼自己的孩子，不是吗？”

科尔森在他的本子上记了一笔，继续问。

“你几岁了？”

乐河讨厌这些问题。所谓的“轻松问题”。讨厌她不得不思考并拐弯抹角地回答这些其他人能够不假思索地说出答案的问题。

“七十三。”她简短地作答。

高级特工回以她的表情说明了一切。即使她想，她也永远不能说出真相，因为真相太过离奇，没人会相信。乐河叹了口气。

“十八。”她说。

这同样也是事实。她能说出她身体的年龄，就像她能说出今天是星期几，或者她在地图上大致所处的位置。

“你要明白，乐小姐，”科尔森特工边写边说，“我们在努力帮助你。你的合作将使我们大家都更好办。”

科尔森让沉默持续了一分钟左右。他很擅长应付相互施压的局面，乐河承认这一点。乐河迎上他的目光，满足地啜饮她的茶，直到有人在桌子底下用靴尖轻轻地踢了踢她的小腿，她狠狠地瞪了一眼巴顿特工。

乐河说不清巴顿是不是在保护他的负责人，是不是这场审问的一部分，还是就来看热闹的，又或者只是打算在这个小小的问答环节里令她不爽。他仅是抬了抬眉毛，朝科尔森特工的方向微微歪了歪头，好像在说：_快讲嘛。_

乐河深吸一口气。他们想要答案？好吧。

“我知道我的生日是六月四日，”她说，“我出生在一个名叫恶魔奔逃的地方，但我甚至没法告诉你它在哪儿。我知道我母亲叫艾米莉娅，但大家都叫她艾米。她是苏格兰人。她很漂亮，有一头鲜艳的红发。我父亲名叫罗里。他是英格兰人，当过护士。”

就让他们了解这些吧。乐河从未预见到自己会身处这样的形势，从未想过要为这种情况编造一套说辞。又不是说真相能让他们查出什么来。

科尔森特工正用一种意外凌乱的笔迹把她说的话全部记录下来。

“那他们现在在哪里？”他问。

“我不知道。”

他眉头扬起几分：“他们还活着吗？”

“据我所知是的。我从没听说他们死了。”

“你上次见到他们是在什么时候？”科尔森问道。

“那时我差不多一个月大。”

特工居然搁下了他的笔：“那你怎么知道他们的？”

“有人告诉我的。”

“谁？”

“我的婴儿期真的很重要吗？”乐河问。一丝苏格兰口音悄悄地从她的话语中冒出来，伴随着些许沮丧。“在我的印象里，我是在接受特工工作的考察，而不是要登记上幼儿园。”

巴顿特工略微清了清嗓子。“关于那个，”他说，“你是怎么走上这条道的？我们知道你干这行已经至少好几年了。”

这并不能算一个轻松的问题，但仍然比讲述她的生平更容易。

“十三岁时我孤身一人，”乐河说，“一个女孩必须做点什么才能养活自己。”

片刻后，科尔森特工点点头，把拍纸簿翻过一页。

“好的，”他说，“为什么我们不来说说你的技能呢？”

随着谈话的进行，乐河发现自己意外地放松了一点。这对她来说更为确定——她能做什么，而非她是谁。若他们是真想给她一个机会从这里重新开始的话，说不定他们会允许她尽可能地把过去留在过去。

这是她在过往很长一段时间里的唯一心愿。

*****

面谈进行到一个半小时的时候，科尔森特工的电话响了。他放下笔，拿出手机，看了眼屏幕。他点点头，像是上面的内容与他所期待的完全一致，他收起现在已经记得半满的拍纸簿和乐河的档案，站了起来。

“弗瑞局长准备见我们了，”他说，“是时候见见你的新老板了，乐小姐。”

弗瑞局长是个出乎意料的角色。乐河想象的是个年长版本的科尔森特工，或者是个难对付的退役军人一类的。相反，她发现自己面对的是一个气势十足、戏剧性地穿黑衣戴眼罩的人物。他看上去就很适合领导一艘海盗船。满是吸血鬼的那种。

“乐河，”他说道，那只完好的眼睛盯着站在科尔森特工和巴顿特工之间的娇小身影，“活生生的死神。你可是大名鼎鼎啊，姑娘。”

乐河的嘴角微微翘起：“别看我。这名字可不是我选的。”

“不，但我会说你多多少少赢得了这个名号。”弗瑞回答道。他走近（更恰当的说法是逼近）了一些。“而现在你想为神盾局工作。”

连着有七句巧妙的反击在乐河心中飞速掠过，然后她设法抑制住了嘲讽的冲动。

“是的，长官。”她转而答道。

“乐小姐，你知道你在战斗中杀死过神盾局的特工吧？虽然这在组织里可能不是人尽皆知，但还是有人会知道。你可能需要和这些人一起工作。这些人不会很喜欢你。而我花了整整六个小时说服理事会的某些成员，让他们相信要是我把你的头放在盒子里带给他们，这并不会让我们大家更好过。”

乐河尽了最大努力保持不动。

“据我所知，在你们组织的人里，我只见过科尔森特工和巴顿特工。”

“内罗毕，大约八个月前。研究设施。有印象吗？”

乐河点头：“我记得。”

天，让那单活赶紧下地狱去吧。

“然后呢？”弗瑞局长双臂抱胸。很显然，他想听的不仅仅是这句话，而且有很多事情取决于乐河的答案。

乐河在说话之前考虑了一会儿。

“我做了我的工作。他们做了他们的。只不过那天我碰巧做得更好。”

她能说的就这些了。她没法假装因为做了她被雇去做的事而感到后悔或自责——这只会令她听上去很虚伪。她是去干活的。他们想打倒她，她想打倒他们，而她赢了。这只是他们的世界运行的方式。

这或许不是一个好答案，但它对弗瑞局长来说似乎已经足够了。

“你现在处于试用期，直到我下达别的指示，”他说道，双手扣在背后，低头直视着她，“你要服从科尔森特工的指派。如果他叫你穿着芭蕾舞裙从楼上跳下来，你就要照做。你将接受神盾局的所有评估——身体方面、心理方面、医学方面、教育方面和工作方面。你要遵守由科尔森特工安排的培训计划，从医学部门放你走之后立即开始。你不能离开基地，并且在短期内，除非有经过批准的人员陪同，否则在2200到0500的时间段里你必须待在宿舍。”

他向前迈了一步，令她不得不扬起头，以便继续看着他的眼睛。

“你不准制造麻烦，”他补充道，“如果我，在任何时候，觉得你对基地内的人员造成了威胁，我会亲手射杀你。如果你试图逃跑，我会亲自追捕你，削掉你的膝盖，_然后_再射杀你。我说清楚了吗？”

_真是人如其名【注】。_乐河想道。  
【译者注：“弗瑞（Fury）”在英语里有“愤怒、狂暴”之意。】

“很清楚。长官。”

就形势而言，她会去尝试遵守这个承诺，但她不能说她不知道后果。

“好。我就把你交给能干的科尔森特工和巴顿特工了。解散。”

他朝这两个人看的那一眼同样非常清楚。_你们把她带回来的。你们必须为她负责。_

他们默默地从弗瑞局长的办公室鱼贯而出，跟着科尔森回医学部门。直到他们走出两条走廊开外之前都没有人出声。可以想见，巴顿是那个打破沉默的人。

“你过一阵就会慢慢喜欢上他了。”射手兴高采烈地说。

乐河没忍住发自内心的一声哼笑，她看到科尔森特工惊讶地回头看了她一眼。

*****

莱文医生想让乐河在医学部门至少再待一晚，而克林特进城去享受他应得的放松。随着他（现在）的两个手下已安顿停当，科尔森于当晚七点钟准时敲响了弗瑞的办公室大门。

“进来。”局长低沉地喊道。

弗瑞坐在他的椅子里，两脚搁在桌上，头向后仰，双手握住一杯咖啡放在肚子上，看起来就像他全部的愿望仅仅是能长长地打个盹。

“嘿，老大。”科尔森说着，在桌子另一边的椅子上坐下。桌上已经放着第二杯咖啡了。

弗瑞睁开了他那只好眼睛。

“那么，你觉得我吓住她了吗？”他问。

“足够了，”科尔森微笑着说，“理事会那边怎么反应？”

“几乎不出所料。”弗瑞把脚放到了桌子下面，“不过没关系。他们很快就会找到可以对着尖叫的新对象的。”他伸手从桌下拿起一个闻着很像炸甜面团加糖的盒子，把它放在桌子中间，“你知道吧，要是别人而不是你和巴顿干出这种傻事……”

科尔森已经在点头了。“我知道，我也很感激你为我们说话。还有为她说话。”他掀开盒盖，选了一个果冻甜甜圈，用一张餐巾纸当作临时餐盘，“相信我，我一开始并不高兴，但我认为巴顿在这个问题上真的做出了正确的决定。如果她有精神疾病，那她藏得惊人地好。而如果她的技能中有一半能发挥出来，那她将远不止能挣口饭吃。”

弗瑞轻笑：“一个我行我素的天才。我怎么觉得我们以前走过这条路？”

“而事实证明巴顿是我们之中顶尖的。”科尔森指出。

“他是，”弗瑞同意，“敬我们能再交一次好运。”局长拿起一个洒了糖针的甜甜圈，“技术人员从那个优盘里得到什么信息了吗？”

科尔森皱起眉，摇了摇头：“里面是一家污水处理厂的计划。除非有别的内容被加密隐藏起来了，否则在我们看来，它们连敏感的边都够不上。计算机技术人员目前正在检查加密部分。乐说她就是被雇来取回优盘的，但她不知道客户想得到它的原因。”

而乐河显然很聪明，知道最好别问。大多数人对租一把爱打探的枪并不感兴趣。

“那么，她的背景查出多少了？”弗瑞问道。

菲尔就着咖啡咽下了一口甜甜圈，然后用另一张餐巾纸擦了擦手指，打开了他带来的档案。它比起以前的厚了不少，多了几张新打印的记录。

“几乎查不出来，”他承认，“我还没有机会进行真正深入的调查，但是所有记载中都找不到一个叫乐河的人，更不用说她出生于1987年6月4日了。我也没找到有资料提及过任何名为恶魔奔逃的地点。

“她对家乡的话题闭口不谈，但我认为我们可以有把握地押大不列颠。我找不到符合她父母描述的人，虽说我并没抱什么期待，毕竟我不知道他们的姓氏。我试过查婚姻记录，但找不到艾米莉娅和罗里的。当然，没有依据表明她的父母结过婚。她声称自己在一个月大的时候就与他们分开了。如果要我猜，我会说她是遭到遗弃后被收养的，但收养人现在仍是个谜。她并不热衷于谈论抚养自己的人。”

“虐待？”弗瑞问道，“还是你觉得她被纳入了某种项目？”

“我想两种情况都有可能。我们有足够的时间继续研究。她的心理评估应该能对此有所启发，第一次就定在明天。”

“还有一种可能，整个故事都纯属虚构。”弗瑞指出。

“也许吧，”科尔森回答道，“但我不确定她会仅仅为了能有些谈资就设计这些信息。这似乎不是她的作风。而且，如果她要捏造背景的话，我想她会捏造一些可以转移问题而不是引发更多问题的内容。”

他在档案中翻了几页，拿出最新的照片——那张实际上最老的照片。这张监控拍下的照片布满噪点，上面是一个穿着校服的少年乐河。

“她说她十三岁起就孤身一人了。既然我们有了她的出生日期，那我们就知道她在这时候还不到十四岁。我让几个分析师试试看能否找到匹配的制服。这可能给我们一条线索。我在伦敦还有个熟人，正在调查符合她描述的离家出走的记录。以及，纯粹碰碰运气，也查一查1987年发生的女婴绑架案。

“但基本上，”科尔森合上档案，补充道，“就我现在掌握的情况而言，没有任何关于乐河这个人的官方记录。没有出生证明，没有护照，没有学校记录，什么都没有。编制她的材料和官方文件将是一次冒险。我们大概得让法务部门发挥创意。”

弗瑞点点头，用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴：“好吧，不管你想出什么来，给我过目，我会签字的。”

科尔森咧了咧嘴：“那么你是打算留下她了？”

弗瑞瞪了他一眼：“除非她做了什么把这一切彻底搞砸？没错，我计划留住她。我昨天花了一整天时间和理事会开视频会议，可不是为了告诉她‘谢谢，但是不用了’。所以你确保她别搞砸了，菲尔。”

科尔森点点头：“我会的，老大。”

他们去索非亚执行一道格杀令。他们带回了一个十八岁的女孩，她没有官方的履历，却有一身致命的技能，而且她在神盾局内外都有敌人。她很可能自十三岁起就没再承认过任何形式的权威。并且他相当肯定她不信任他和克林特，只把他们看作她可以随手拎起来扔掉的东西。

他甚至不能肯定地说她没法把他们中的任意一个人拎起来扔出去。

科尔森突然觉得，当他说这会很有意思的时候，他一直都低估了自己面对的情况。


End file.
